Menus for vision- and hearing-impaired accessibility to audio video displays often are “buried” under multiple layers of higher order user interface menus. This makes accessing such menus to adjust impairment features of the display especially difficult for those with visual impairments. Thus, navigating set-up menus can be a problem for the hearing and visually impaired. Menu screens are often buried and not intuitive.